By virtue of financial apparatuses, user may use financial services provided by banks or credit card companies without the help of members of a financial institution. To this end, the financial apparatus provides users with financial services such as deposit, account transfer, balance inquiry, deposit withdrawal, and account book update, and also prints details of financial services on paper and provides the paper to a user.
However, it is generally difficult for the financial apparatus to efficiently process media for various denominations. The financial apparatus is generally limited in size. Due to the size limitation, the number of medium storage boxes for storing media within the financial apparatus is also limited.
Therefore, there may be a great difference in processing capability of financial apparatus depending on how to store media for various denominations in the medium storage box and how to withdraw the media from the medium storage box. Since recent financial apparatus have to process media for a wide variety of denominations from various countries, the above problems are becoming more and more serious.
Specifically, in large-capacity medium batch processing, the related art does not have a function of separating denominations of media separately, and therefore, when it is desired to sort randomly arranged banknotes (cf. bill), the related art can check the number and the amount by denomination, but has the inconvenience that the processed banknotes need to be arranged by hand again. Further, the related art has a problem in that when a user wants to process a large amount of banknotes, he/she has to manually remove media every 300 sheets and repeatedly contact apparatuses since the number of filtered and withdrawn media has to be removed at 50 sheets or less.